


Wrath

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [Merlin drabbles] [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Changed the spelling of Ygraine's name, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Podfic Available, Season/Series 01, Seven Deadly Sins, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given time, perhaps his queen could have tempered his iron grip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

Nobody could accuse Uther Pendragon of being kind. When his Ygraine was still alive, he would grant her requests, out of love for her and not kindness. 

Given time, perhaps his queen could have tempered his iron grip, and he would have become a fair, benevolent ruler. But time was the one thing Ygraine did not have.

The day he gained an heir and lost a queen, coldness gripped his heart. Two decades of magic users condemned to pyres did nothing to his cold burning anger.

Sometimes, he dreamt of her. In the morning, he woke up to cold sheets.


End file.
